


dress

by thefangirlslair



Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [18]
Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Romance, Short & Sweet, i love me some soft sasusaku mornings huhu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: it has been years and he knows he's been forgiven of his mistakes and earthquakes, but his mind is still his biggest enemy. it never fails to remind him of his misdeeds and faults that's why every touch, look and kiss he gives to her is a silent act of apology on her skin, hoping she can feel what he feels—that he's sorry and he will apologize for everything until his dying breath.that he loves her; that much is true.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	dress

_**flashback when you met me / your buzzcut and my hair bleached / even in my worst times, you could see the best of me / flashback to my mistakes / my rebounds, my earthquakes / even in my worst lies, you saw the truth of me / now i woke up just in time, now i wake up by your side / my one and only, my lifeline / i woke up just in time, now i wake up by your side / my hands shake, i can't explain this** _

_\- dress, taylor swift (reputation)_

* * *

her discarded signature red dress on their bedroom floor is the first thing sasuke saw when he opens his eyes. looking at it, the uchiha symbol on its back made its way to his heart.

there's a strange calmness in this space they created, this atmosphere inside their bedroom where they whisper their hellos and goodbyes. it's too early a thought in a morning such as this, but he can't help but think about how they said more goodbyes in their years of being married. he blinks at the piece of garment he took off his wife last night and thinks about how nice would it be to never say goodbye anymore.

sasuke shifts on his side to see his sleeping wife, soft under the sheets and the morning light, and he's content by the comfort of knowing she's just there. sakura has always been there, and he knows that she will always be. he's comforted by the memories of her promise when they were mere kids—that he will be happy every day, that he will never regret if he stayed with her, that she'll do anything for him.

and she stayed true to her promise, making him as happy as he can be while he stares at her today. he might never fully grasp the intensity of her faith and love for him, but he's forever grateful nonetheless.

his lone hand shakes a little as he reaches out to lightly run his fingers down her naked back earning a small shudder from her sleeping form. how many mornings like this did he miss? how many nights did she spend alone in this large bed? how many apologies must he say before his guilt dissipates?

it has been years and he knows he's been forgiven of his mistakes and earthquakes, but his mind is still his biggest enemy. it never fails to remind him of his misdeeds and faults that's why every touch, look and kiss he gives to her is a silent act of apology on her skin, hoping she can feel what he feels—that he's sorry and he will apologize for everything until his dying breath.

that he loves her; that much is true.

"you're making _that_ face, sasuke-kun."

the cadence of sakura's voice brings him back to his senses and he's never gonna get tired of waking up to his wife. her creamy skin is smooth under his fingertips, and her smile shuts off the chaos in his mind until all he can hear is the thrum of his beating heart that was saved multiple times by her healing hands. his lifeline.

one of those hands palms his face as he asks her softly, "what face?"

she smiles sleepily against the pillow, her eyelids drooping heavily. "that face that says 'i am overthinking again'," she drawls. her thumb caresses the skin between his brows, "you'll get more wrinkles if you don't stop that."

sasuke takes her hand on his face and squeezes a little, "maybe you can teach me how to hide them since you do it with yours."

her laugh is muffled when she buries her face on her pillow and his skin breaks out in gooseflesh when he hears how beautiful she sounded even with the reduced melody of her mirth.

leaning on the stump of his left arm, sasuke pushes himself up to hover on her back. he kisses her softly on her head, closing his eyes and inhales the green apple scent of her hair while his right hand rests on the bare expanse of her back.

sakura faces him, half of her face still buried on the pillow, and peeks her one eye at him. a radiant smile emerges from her lips and he can't help but lean down and kiss her cheek. she finally shifts her whole body so she can lie on her back as she looks up at him still with her lips in an upturned curve.

he always wonders what she sees when she looks at him like this—as if he didn't do anything wrong, as if he didn't hurt her. he looks down at her, with her bare body and soul all laid out for him, and all he can see is a person who embraced all his worst lies and still saw the truth in him.

sasuke exhales a content sigh when she reaches up to tug him down for an embrace. his lone arm wraps itself on her tiny frame, smooth and pliant under his hand, and sasuke buries his face on her neck.

"can we stay here a little longer, sasuke-kun?" she asks him while her hands tug softly on his hair. "like this?"

in answer, with his eyes still closed, he moves his legs to tangle around hers as he puts himself comfortably above her. his head on her neck turns to kiss her under her ear, up to her jaw, and slowly makes his way to her lips to kiss her briefly.

"as long as you want, sakura."

sasuke feels rather than hears her smile when she says her greeting, "mmm... good morning, sasuke-kun."

he kisses her again in return, thinking that it is indeed, and it's the taste of the rest to come.

* * *

_~fin~_


End file.
